Somi by RukiOrra
by AkkeAndringa-AxiaAndromedaSt
Summary: the rukiorra version of belielbygh! basically, its the same story as beliel but rukia instead of orihimexgrimjow. rukia has been taken to los noches instead of orihime. betwixt her and uliquiorra, love blossom in an unsual form.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Somi by RukiOrra

Story and Art by Akke Andringa~Shun-kun

covered in cat fur~

characters & setting by that guy who made bleach...tite kubo

if u like beliel then ull love this,,,unless u dont like rukiorra...or tiaorra..

enjoy: so basicly this story if rukia was taken not orihime

**_/I AM SO OBSESSED WITH THE HUNGER GAMES RIGHT NOW! I CANT WAIT TILL THE MOVIE COMES OUT! WEVE BEEN READING IN SCHOOL BUT I COULDNT WAIT TILL MONDAY, AND I PUT IT ON HOLD AT THE LIBRARY (IM TOO BROKE TO GO OUT AND BUY IT) BUT THE LIBRARYS NOT OPEN TILL TUESDAY SO IM READING IT ONLINE. I DECIDING WHENTHER TO READ OR FINSIH THIS STORY..DAMN! ill just finish this chapter...ive also been repeatedly listening to kanye west's allofthelights, and if u watch it up close on the computer, it really does give you a sezuire, or at least blind you..._**

**_i also recently have been reading mixed vegetables vol 1-3, and i love the fae, saidist of it all, though i get sickend by the lighter moments and the stupidity of the mary-sue characters. it did inspire me to writ e a new story, in my head of course, _Nimi i Nami (so cute right? guess what it means! ill give you a hint, its not japanese..think "what other languges does akk translate?..) which stars highschool lovers, Kameyo and Kurea (just love that name.) incidently, its a prego shojo [i kno right? it doent fit since ive read perfect-lovely shojobeat recently]**

**_lol- _http; / uncyclopedia. wikia. com / wiki/ sosuke aizen**

**http: / uncyclopedia. wikia. com/ wiki/ espada**

**http: / uncyclopedia. wikia. com/ wiki/ naruto**

**http: / uncyclopedia. wikia. com/ wiki/ bleach /**

Kuchiki Rukia sat alone in her large room in the Las Noches castle. She just been called to an audience with Lord Aizen Sōsuke. He had surprisingly called her to micilariously (what the hell is that word?), spout about the Hōgyoku. He even showed her where it was kept and explained, particuarlly, it's powers. She still didn't understand why she had been taken. Oh well, probably just another of Aizen's elaborte conspiracys.

:

Rukia had just fought Kaien. Or to be correct, 'Aaroniero Arruruerie'. She was barely breathing and slathered in blood. This wouldn't of happened if she hadn't just gone (snuck) out to explore Hueco Mundo and have come face to face with her former fukutaichou and first love, Shiba Kaien (: i dont belive in rukiji:). She lie on the floor of his former domain as tears trickled down her cheeks. A warrior wouldn't cry. A noble wouldn't pout. But she was nothing. Just a street rat who'd been abandoned by her sister, 'Hisana' and adopted out of pity. She had a borrowed surname, a fake pride to cluth onto. She wasn't worthy of Kaien. So she killed him! _Ichigo..._

As her eyes fluttered open, she felt herself being lifted by cold, gentle hands. He eyelashes came into view, and through them, she saw bright green orbs surrounded by pale, immortal skin. "Uliquiorra?.." He looked down down at her as he sonidoed through Las Noches back to their room. He set her down on the couch and said "I'll have them draw a bath." _fool_, he whispered to himself. A FEW MINUTES LATER, SOME SERVANTS CAME IN WITH A LARGE WASHING BASIN AND WATER. (:damn, im to lazy to uncapitolize that.:) Her wounds ached while the bleeding intensified. Uliquiorra walked in and he was covered in blood. Probably her own, she thought. It made her gag. He must of got soaked from transporting her bleeding reigai. He carried her over to the tub and started stripping her. She blushed,  
>"What-What are you doing?"<br>"I must treat you,", his usual monotone.  
>But she didn't have the strenght to resist. He removed her shihakusho and lifted her naked into the tub. He poured the icecold (:should it be cold or warm? i dont know these things..:) water down her exposed back and she screamed in agony. The water surrounding her quickly dyed red (:sorry for grossing u out there:). He called for more water. He cleaned her wounds and she cried out because of the pain, moaning and bitting her lip so hard it bled, adding to the dye. He had tied her hair back and lit it loose. She blushed as he moved his big hands across her chest, where the deepist gash was. He left her to soak in the water and left without saying a word. He was a quiet one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION READERS!

I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT- DARK MIND OF THE AMERICAN TEEN


End file.
